1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscope, and more particularly to an endoscope having an additional shutter release means for a photographic camera attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the medical field there are used endoscopes which are inserted into inaccessible places such as the human stomach and intestines for visual examination of these organs. Generally, the endoscope comprises a rigid head mounted on an end of a flexible tube which is inserted into the organs and through which the image of the organs is transmitted, and an eyepiece mounted on the opposite end thereof for viewing the image from the head. The head is mounted on one end of the flexible tube by way of a bendable portion which, in use, is bent to change the direction of the head. Adjacent to the eyepiece, a mounting body is provided between the eyepiece and an end of the flexible tube. On the mounting body is mounted remote control means such as an operating dial for controlling the direction of the head.
It is often desired to photograph the organ for subsequent inspection. When taking a picture of the organ, a photographic camera is connected to the eyepiece of the endoscope. Prior to taking the picture, the head must be inserted into the organ, then the part to be photographed is selected, for example, by bending the bendable portion, thereby changing the direction of the head, and, if desired, the part is cleaned by operating a cleaning mechanism. These operations are all performed by means of the remote control members viewing through the view finder of the camera, or the eyepiece of the endoscope as in case wherein the camera is attached after such operations. As mentioned above, the remote control members are disposed on the mounting body adjacent to the eyepiece of the endoscope.
Conventionally, when taking the picture, the shutter of the camera has been operated by means of the shutter release button which is inherent to the camera. It will be apparent that the shutter release button is remote from the remote control members of the endoscope. Therefore, there has been a problem in that the operator's hand must be replaced to depress the shutter release button from a position for operating the remote control members, accordingly, the head of the endoscope may be accidentally moved from the intended position.